dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinich (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: Dragon Ball Fusions |Race=Saiyans |Gender=Male |Date of birth =Before Age 200 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Martial Artist |Allegiance=Team Pinich |Classification= |Affiliations=Tekka (bestfriend & rival/fusee) Wanta (teammate/fusee) Paprika (teammate/fusee) Frieza (teammate/fusee) Cell (teammate/fusee) Skwash (teammate) Mr. Satan (teammate) Vegeta (mentor) }} Pinich (ピニッジ Pinijji) is the best friend of Tekka and the runner-up for the 1st Timespace Rift Tournament. Appearance Pinich hair resembles his master's hairstyle, however, unlike Vegeta's hairstyle Pinich's spikes are more pronounced and his widow's peak is less pronounced. He has grey irises with a black pupil and blue and orange version of Tekka's outfit with a white cape and red band tied around his left arm while his tail flows freely. As an adult - Pinich wears a blue jumpsuit similar to his mentor with armour that resembles that the latest version armour worn by Frieza's army in Age 780. However, his shoulder and waist plates are orange while his armour his blue and a red plate in the centre. He also has orange armbands around his wrists resembling Tagoma's wristbands. He wears white baggy pants over his jumpsuit with orange boots while he has since cut off his tail. Personality As a child - Pinich had a battle-ready attitude. He is friendly to Tekka, respectful to others, but he was easily coerced as Frieza and Cell tricked him into using the Five-Way Fusion in order to take control and destroy the other participants. As an adult - he still retains his love for battle, but has matured to point that he was able to see through Frieza's attempt to persuade him to recruit him to his Team again. However, he has picked up Vegeta's arrogance and Mr. Satan's boastful nature. Biography Background Pinich was born to on New Sadala after the planet was created by the Supreme Kai of Age 1300 and the Saiyan race was recreated. At some point - he and his family moved to Earth and resided in Goku City where he befriended Tekka and soon became friendly rivals and trained to together. He participated in the 1st Timespace Rift Tournament after using Shenron to wish for a tournament to decide who is the strongest throughout history. Pinich's Team came in second place despite the tournament being officially cancelled after Ultra Pinich's attack. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Pinich forged his team from Nox, Android 33, Papanta, and Skwash as he runs pass Guitar as he arrives in the Timespace Rift. Team Pinich becomes the 29th Team to partake in 100-Team Challenge Round and was able defeat most of the teams including the 30th team but at the cost of Android Nox and Skwash while losing against the 90th team. Power As a child - Pinich possessed a large amount of ki and was able to eventually achieve Super Saiyan. However, despite all that he was still defeated by Team Tekka in the first tournament. After achieving Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 - he was able to overpower Cell 13 while fighting him evenly after absorbing Android 13 but was able to overpower him after receiving a Zenkai Boost. However, he and Papanta lost to the 90th team of the 100-Team Challenge Round. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The most basic form of a ki attack. *Galick Gun - The energy wave and the signature attack of Vegeta taught to Pinich. **Super Galick Gun - A stronger variation of Galick Gun. ***Hyper Galick Gun - An even more powerful variation of Galick Gun. *Pinich Combo - A strong combinations of compact hits finished with an upward kick. *Rolling Attack Pinich Punch - Pinich's variation of Mr. Satan's Rolling Attack Hercule Punch with greater effort. *Dragon Throw *Final Galick Cannon - A rush attack used by Vegeta. *Electro Eclipse Ball - An energy attack while Freeform fused with Super 17. **Massive Eclipse Ball - A more powerful variation. Forms and Transformations Great Ape Pinich was able to transform into the Great Ape thanks to his tail with the use of a Moon or Power Ball. He has complete control of his form like all Future Saiyans and since lost the ability after cutting off his tail. Great Ape Power Pinich is able to use the strength and power of his Great Ape form in his Saiyan form. His eyes become red and gains a brownish-orange aura. He is able to match Tekka's power in this form and was even able to overpower Super Perfect Cellza in this form. Super Saiyan Pinich awoken his Super Saiyan form upon becoming enraged at Pinich's defeat by Gogeta. He was able to fight evenly with his friend & rival, but he was eventually defeated. Future Super Saiyan Pinich is able to use the Future Super Saiyan form similar to Future Gohan and Vegito Black. In this form; his irises turn green and his hairstyle doesn't spike up. While this form isn't exclusive to Future Saiyans - it is considered to be apart of them for their ability to easily obtain and master it. Super Saiyan 2 At an unknown point; Pinich achieved Super Saiyan 2. While in this form; his hair becomes rigid and almost resemble Vegeta. Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 As a result of Android Nox's death; Pinich rage resulted in him taking on the Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form - as a result, his muscle mass increase in size while his aura becomes more sporadic. Freeform Fusion with Super 17 As a result of being overwhelmed and outclassed by KF Tekka. Pinich decided to use his Fusion Tag to summon Super 17 w/Cell Absorbed and conduct a Freeform Fusion with him. He gains Super 17's hairstyle, boots, and torn jeans similar to Super 17 by white like Pinich's baggy pants and Cell's armour which is visible on his right leg. He maintains Pinich's body size and height. Super Saiyan Pinich utilises Super Saiyan while in his Freeform Fusion state allowing to briefly overwhelm Tekka before KF Tekka utilises Super Saiyan himself as a result of Vegeta: GT being in his base form prior to Goku: GT and Vegeta: GT fusing into Super Saiyan 4 Vegito: GT. Super Saiyan 2 Just like his ability to turn Super Saiyan - he is able to transform into his Super Saiyan and use them against KF Tekka. Fusions Pinekka Pinekka is the EX-Fusion of Pinich and Tekka. Ultra Pinich Ultra Pinich is the Five-Way Fusion of Pinich, Wanta, Piprika, Cell, and Frieza. Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly